User talk:Horakoeri
Welcome Hi, welcome to Multiverses Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Horakoeri page. Multiverses Wiki is a wiki where you can create your own species, planets, and/or technology and help contribute to a virtual universe! Before you start making planets, please make an organism, robot, or piece of technology! Once you're ready to start making planets, please contact a admininistrator! I'm really looking forward to contributing with you, please take a look at my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Styracosaurus Rider (Talk) 12:40, October 5, 2011 Welcome Hello Horakoeri! Welcome to Multiverses Wiki. We ask that before any major work with planets, you create a small animal or plant for an already established world. Also, humans do not exist in the multiverse. I hope you have fun! Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 12:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) VENOM and PV hey hora, it yuy, anyways there are 2 new wikis like this now, i will give links, but chat isn't working for me right now, if you have chatango or some other chat thing we could talk on, just tell me about it, then we can talk about VENOM and PV in more detail. http://projectvigilance.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Vigilance-_Hazard_Catalogue_Wiki http://venomhq.wikia.com/wiki/VENOM_HQ_Wiki i like the venom wiki >:D -Horakoeri hey hora, if you kan join chat. and remember to use the signature button and reply to messages on other peoples talk pages. yuy168 The head Auctor 23:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The Mutation virus? Okay. HolbenilordTalk 12:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) notification sorry for being so in-active,had problems at school,family etc :/ I just did't really have the time to do stuff :( and boarding schol asked us all to use our laptops less to stop the lag on the internet :/ (around 45 people on 1-2 connections?bad idea) 15:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC)Horakoeri if you can join chat, want to talk about VENOM Invasion Hello, Horakoeri. You see, I need a new race for my Kerarans to invade. I was wondering if you would like a war between one of your species and my Kerarans. Let me know what you think of the idea. Pinguinus impennis 16:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) OK, cool. I just want to say that the Kerarans are more than capable of managing a war against the Klutsi Alliance. It should still be fun, though. Pinguinus impennis 18:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Polling for a new 'verse... ik, ik, fat chance it would happen, i just wondered if it was possible or not...? Horakoeri 21:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Not gonna get much response if you leave it on your usertalk :P Go to Forum:Multiverses, and propose your idea. HolbenilordTalk 21:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixed link. HolbenilordTalk 22:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Finally, it worked i was finally able to change my avatar :D Horakoeri 09:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Nanodiamond No, nanodiamond is not exclusively for the Verplaatsen. Hol's used it for the Aian ships too. You can use nanodiamond if you want. Toothless100 - Talk to me 10:47, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I used it first, Toothless100 stole the idea. Original is best. HolbenilordTalk 10:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC) lol,i searched the Verplaatsen(because i thought it was the first race to have it)and looked at the history to see who came up with the idea :P Horakoeri 10:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Toothless stole the idea on October 3, i used it first on July 7. HolbenilordTalk 10:59, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sig changes You can edit it at my preferences, under signature HolbenilordTalk 18:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC) There is no problem. I have heard what you said, but all your votes are currently in your story. We do not need to waste time reverting, please don't change other people's votes. HolbenilordTalk 20:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as you've said that six or so times, i can't help but suspect you didn't listen to my responses. 3 from me, yes? 3 from Zeokx, yes? 6! HolbenilordTalk 20:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Zeokx made it six from 3. There ya go. HolbenilordTalk 20:17, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ...as agreed on by me and Zeokx. HolbenilordTalk 20:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) New Friends two words, EPIC WIN. it would be the multiverses equivelant of WW11 Exept it would be IGW1 intergalctic war one! choose your side! and we will see who wins! prabably a brutal stalemate. yuy168 The head Auctor 12:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) im baaaaaaaaaaaaack anyways, are you going to fix the chapter so i can right my segment? yuy168 The head Auctor 15:12, November 23, 2011 (UTC) What will i be doing in my chapter again? HolbenilordTalk 20:38, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Driving the Auctors back, just write a chapter about some setbacks of the Auctors and how the Aians save the day/Dwellers :P Horakoeri, Emperor of the Dweller Empire and possible planner of your doom... 20:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO REPLY IN CHAT!!! yuy168 The head Auctor 21:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm inactive due to exams arriving soonly and boarding school has cancelled internet cuz the guys here kept downloading porn... In short: I'll be inactive through the week and won't be on this weekend Horakoeri Gehes With the Gehennians, there are no real bonds between siblings- if anything, they're more likely to kill each other for being so close. 'Houses' don't fit so much with Gehe psychology. Gehennians are born from Hector or one of the Seven, accounting for more than 90% of them, and even this is tightly controlled by Hectocapitus. Lots of generations would bring in variety that he doesn't want HolbenilordTalk 13:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Non-Daemon scientist? HolbenilordTalk 19:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat? We need to get The battle for the amethyst next chapter written, wrote one of The Order mobilizing, currently just investigating. yuy168 The head Auctor 22:40, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I would likeyour drawing for the Servus Soldiers, Chat? yuy168 The head Auctor 20:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, i was busy writing, join chat again. yuy168 The head Auctor 14:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hey hora. Haven't seen you in a while, eh? I've seen some of your drawings and they're pretty awesome! I was just wondering if you could make a drawing for me to use on Medieval Universes Wiki. I like the Draegen drawing you did, and I would like something similar to that (a Dragon) KTHNXBAI :) - Big Z wuz 19:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) GAH! we need uback!! i know you put a message for all on your page saying you would be gone for a few weeks, but I thought i should pop by and grab your attention. I need a new chapter, fresh ideas. And remember to read the slender ones page. YAY!! your back! be need to get new chapters pumping out, I did my best to keep going, change stuff if you like an uhh, the dwellers and astin should be slightly err, suprised. They seem to be EXTERMLEY patriotic robots. Chat! Yuy168 22:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) hi Sorry for sorta spamming you with theses but we really need to talk on the chat. Yuy168 18:54, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Cliff hanger I need tomeet you in chat soon so we can talk about what i want from the cliffhanger. Something bad needs to happen, like something stops teh order, and then we cleverly defeat darkwatch fo the moment. I dont know about Darkwatch so i need you to help. Yuy168 20:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Pic? Hello, Horakoeri. I have seen some of the artwork on your pages, and I love it! Could you please draw an image of Fire Opal? If so, I would be much obliged. :D Pinguinus impennis 01:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok try mibbit #multiverseschat Yuy168 21:19, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Would this work for the Twik? Haloboy123 16:12, March 27, 2012 (UTC) two words: The Vision. Yuy168 21:09, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok Haloboy123 21:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat now. Yuy168 22:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Oi, want a cuppa with me and Styro in chat, we are arguing about who is cooler, Bear Grylls or Les Stroud. Yuy168 23:01, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Verplaatsen Mention Yeah, sure you can. You don't really have to ask to mention a species; its only really if you want them to appear in the flesh and get blown up that you need to ask :D Toothless100 - Talk to me 06:09, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Quick! chat! im on the verge of making CAstus sound way to much like The Doctor talking to The Master, so i just need soem input from you and i will write one more chapter, hen its your turn. Yuy168 12:02, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat, the song is over but the story never ends. Yuy168 13:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) The battle is over, but the war has started, I thought the battle for the amethyst was big but now the actual MWE is starting, everyone who wanted a while ago will be pitching in so the load will be a lot less tedious. Orion Im ok with it, but you should probably finish them first like what are the races or why are they together in one civilization. look at other pages and see how much they have info wise if you have trouble or don't know what to add.-- Twinkyberries 20:56, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Just edit it more and ask again later in the week or something. You need written examples of their tech, culture, and history. the reason im asking this is taht many times, someone asks to include them in one of my fictions on other sites and end up forgeting them or abandoning them without good explanations to why or how they managed to live in lacus as almost all life there is immagrants or things that actually managed to survive the julth war. Ive also been away and also need time to update the page for lots of other stuff. Twinkyberries 21:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) MUW Lunos and I are both back back there so if you wanna come we'd be happy - Big Z wuz 01:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) SERIOUSLY! Make that new species already. Seriously, I need a species for the Cyberteeth to be at war with. You said you would make one. -_- Oi we got planning to do. Yuy168 12:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Is chat gicing you problem? you had joined chat then left... Yuy168 23:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't think any of my species are suitable- you probably want a race which would interact in an unusual way with the Tikhio that would make for a good story HolbenilordTalk 11:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Could you do a library data file, like the one on KA members for Auctors and Mykarians? Thanks, And it's your turn for a chapter. Yuy168 03:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hora Pls Maybe this won't make you change your mind... pls. CAn you get The next chapter of Consequences up, I need some more material to work with. Yuy168 14:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you please write, I don't want Consequences to become irrevelant and I have written almost all the chapters, its supposed to be collaborative. Oh, and try to convice AWC to let me join in The Cybertooth war with my damaged hox ship, remember, the Cyberteeth wouldn't wipe them out. Yuy168 16:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, all i have been doing is sitting at my computer and plotting, while waiting for Sins of a Solar Empire to come in the mail. Chat pls? Yuy168 16:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Just a test for my (new) signature Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 20:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Eureka, it worked :D Horakoeri, I am awesome (sometimes...) 20:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I haven't played it, but I've heard stories about Error 37 HolbenilordTalk 21:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) As you can see on the Twik-Twikh page, it's all fine. There was a redundant copy. HolbenilordTalk 16:16, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Collab Hello, Monsieur Horakoeri, this is the Immortal Pinguinus. Would you like to write a collaborative story with me this week? So we can both milk some extra points out of Holben's contest? Pinguinus impennis 13:32, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I did a random sapient and came up with Atrenid. Perhaps it could be about an Atrenid scientist researching a planet? Also, I am incapable of writing long sections, so perhaps we could try a stylistic approach where the story is divided into a bunch of short chapters. Pinguinus impennis 13:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC) How about Aristotle? He could become stranded in the wilderness, and have to make a perilous journey back to his base (While two groups of Cho'ghar prepare for war...) Or perhaps a different planet/species, but with the same basic idea. Or perhaps something completely different. Pinguinus impennis 14:01, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Cho'ghar is spelled with an "H". Anyway, there's the link. Shall I start the story? "Story: Stranded in Paradise"? Pinguinus impennis 14:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) How about the Ad Mortem Cell? They could launch an invasion on a Viperius planet. Pinguinus impennis 14:23, July 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, so: Atrenid gets stranded on Aristotle On his way back to base discovers an AMC invasion in action More stuff happens. I go now to create the page; How does "Story: Onwards to Chaos" sound? Pinguinus impennis 14:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Your turn to write a chapter of Story: Onwards to Chaos. Pinguinus impennis 15:31, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Salsene Names should give you an idea. Your turn again. Hey, Hora, are you free to do another Cybertooth-involving thing? It's about the Solstelek. I think we're using Salsenes as colony people, but if you think that Ping needs asking first, or you've got a preference, we can change it. -Eo Hork, its your turn, Write about the battle around The Dastot as the Auctors breached the outer line of FTL disrupters, and the DAstot is basically just siting there, so its a big battle, this time the Auctors are outnumbered. HELLO? HELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO HORAAAAAAAAAA WHERE'D YOU GOOOOOOOO -Eo Okie. Hope it gets sorted out soon. :3 -Eo Collab Hey! If you're still interested in the collab, perhaps we could have the Draegens join the alliance of the most powerful Emenatan races for the DWF sequel HolbenilordTalk 14:14, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Dwf sequel So, at the end of Divided We Fall, we have the Xenatli freed from inside a black hole, and going out through Emenata. They are going to call to all of its most powerful civilisations and gather them together. And then the plot shall begin. So, basically: a Xenatli envoy ship comes to the Draegen homeworld and beams to them a message, to gather their fleets, prepare their armies, and join the Xenatli in a battle against something. Any questions, send them over. HolbenilordTalk 17:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) About the unfinished Draegen technology section- would you like me to help finish it? HolbenilordTalk 21:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) I did the Draegen spaceships and space weaponry HolbenilordTalk 18:08, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) So you're all ready to start? HolbenilordTalk 18:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) You'll be writing their bit, so make what you want to include :) Maybe their Imperans should have articles. Perhaps you should add a bit about infantry weapons and armour, or vehicles. All up to you! HolbenilordTalk 19:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Orang has added his bits- the stage is set for Part Three. We'd like to start it as soon as is possible HolbenilordTalk 19:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Horak pls join chat. Yuy168 (talk) 17:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! It was to my knowledge that this wiki was inactive and I have been looking into this wiki for sometime and I was planning to adopt it. I've already contacted wikia, but I swear I thought only a couple of users who weren't *really* active where here. I checked all the admins, most haven't made edits in atleast 6 months, the most being years. As for the sister project, that's another wiki i'm a part of and I've been getting help from people there (and many plan to come here and contribute to the wiki once i've adopted it). Truly yours, Vidhur. Re:Re:Explain to me It's fine - i'm quite experienced with vandals, and I know exactly how you felt :). However, I haven't been given control of the wiki right yet - So far, I've only gotten 0 replies from wikia, but I planned to clean this wiki up (as well as creating things like Tutorials and Merger pages to merge vandal pages into) while I waited (this adoption seems imminent given that most of the users and admins are inactive, and that I have users waiting on me to contribute). Just to ease your mind a bit, I'm not destroying the wiki, I'm keeping everything, while "easing" the rules a bit (letting people form their own multiverses as well as universes). Yours truly, Vidhur.